Kiri Sarmers
Kiri Sarmers is the founder of the Mystery Mansion in Gravity Falls but and is also the financial sponsor of all the Omega Pack's activities. She possesses the ability to freeze time or reset it, making her quite a desired bounty to be targeted. Characteristics *'Name': Kiri Sarmers *'Aliases': Mine(nickname/code name) *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Pink (in both forms) *'Eyes': Pink (Auburn in Lycan) *'Likes': Tea, stockholding money, cheesecakes, getting even with cheapskates, the color Pink as well as the singer *'Dislikes': Incompetent People, silence and being alone (but won't openly admit it) *'Family': Unknown (alive), Omega Pack Appearance Human Kiri takes on the appearance of a young short girl. She sports very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. Kiri's attire is a school uniform-like, consisting of a cap with several flowery patterns on it, a cape-like dark top with a skirt and dark boots. Though most of her oufits, casual-formal-bed-swimwear are all colored pink. She's also seen wearing glasses without lenses. Werewolf She has pink fur with white going down her chest and inner thighs, yellow eyes, and keeps her twin tails. Pack Attire Background Kiri was born in London, England, although it was far from a happy beginning. Kiri had… neglectful parents. Most of her early childhood, being of mixed nationality, being half British, half Japanese, she suffered under harsh ridicule and misery from people for half foreign blood. One day when she was five… she starved to death. On that same day, before her death, something broke through her apartment, slaughtering her parents, and stopped at her. Half-dazed and close to death, she begged to die, with tears streaming down her face. However, the creature took pity on her, and bit her, as well as inject something inside her that made her change faster… into a werewolf. Once she was awake, she found herself, covered in fur, with a tail and ears, and saw herself in the mirror. At first she was a little bit freaked out, but came to realize it was still her. However, as soon as her old fears disappeared, new ones arose, as she saw that her parents had been murdered, and heard police sirens going off. Getting out of there, she bolted with the police chasing after her, but she managed to escape and hide out in the Zoo’s wolf exhibit. The next morning, she awoke, finding herself changed back… and naked. Breaking in to the gift shop, she managed to get some clothing and tried to find a way to make it on her own. However, before she could think of something while walking the streets, she was struck by a truck, breaking her neck in the process. However, she shot up from where she was last time, naked in the wolf exhibit in the zoo. At the exact time when she woke up. She realized she had the power to rewind time, averting adverse events like her own death by returning to specific instants in time. She learned that she could mark moments with what she labeled as a "save point" in which she drew a special graffiti on a wall, floor or anywhere. Once she learned how to master it, she used this power to make a fortune in the stock market and become the youngest millionaire at the age of sixteen. However, for eleven years, she had been running around, staying at fancy hotels using the internet to build up stock and getting richer every second. But roaming around without a place to settle took a toll on her Lycan half; she also knew she had wolf instincts that needed to be satiated: hunt, run, and embarrassingly mate. So she had to find a place that a werewolf would fit in, let alone be considered an urban legend. It was around that time she had slammed into Riley Talbot and Melina DuLac, as they were running from the hunters. After a harrowing escape, Riley offered the two to stay at his deceased mom’s hometown of Gravity Falls, Oregon; where his mother’s family mansion was laying rotting in wood and forest. Once they arrive, the place was in shambles, though Kiri reluctantly agreed they could repair the place. Though to make more money, as well as to cover up the evenings of their Full Moon proclivities, she offered they refurbish the place into a fancy mystery museum, full of oddities and weird stuff much like them. Afterwards, Kiri reopened the Pinesford Mansion into the Mystery Mansion, acting as home, museum, and secret base of operations for their Pack against the family that controlled the hunters: the Domingray Family. Personality Kiri has so far shown very shy personality. Not only she is said not to come out of her room often, the only time she is seen outside, Kiri clings to Ira Cayne, to the point of hiding herself behind him. When meeting Riley for the first time, she is seen with a wary expression. However, her true personality is actually quite rude and domineering, as she is shown yelling at Riley and telling him to act like a dog is just one example of her true personality. She looks down on Riley often referring to him as "Incompetent", despite this, she seems to be fairly familiarized with him; even developing feelings for him, as seen when she was annoyed when Panta Sakai befriended him. She is often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well. She has a tendency to tease Riley, due to his decision to be a vigilante werewolf instead of being in hiding. Due to this, she often says he wouldn't last and will die. But despite the harsh attitude, it is shown that it’s more of a cover to hide her own distrust of others, as well as the pain of being alone. When Riley and she were locked out of time for the first time around, which lasted for about three days in the chronological freeze frame, she started to doubt they would ever be able to talk to the others again, as they were locked out of the loop for so long. And when Riley was about to make the most of the time to see how far the effects of the Time Freeze go , she tearfully panicked, begging him not to leave her as so many did, bursting into tears. She was alright with running the Mystery Mansion all by herself, but wore headphones to sleep. But if there’s quiet and silence, her fears revolving back in abandonment haunt her, making her unable to sleep again. Even when it was lonely during her first Time Freeze, she wanted to sleep with Riley in fear of waking up alone. She even went as far as offering to comfort Riley when he fell into a depression. She apparently has a complex with girls with big breasts. Mostly because of her jealousy for being flat chested Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta' *'Restart and Time Freeze': Skills *'Enhanced Memorization Skills' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (brawler)' Equipment *'Pumpkin Rifle': One of the Immortal Fangs that resemble an advanced assault rifle. Relationships Kiri's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Christina Kelly Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Omega Pack Category:Rich People Category:Riley's Love Interests